Shotgun Wedding
by NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy and Ned finally tie the knot.


**Author's Note: I was going through files today when I found this one. I actually loved this idea so much when I wrote it, and I must admit I still think it's cute. It's pure fluff.**

 **Brownie points to the people who know who the brothers are. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew.**

 **Rating: G**

* * *

"When do you want to get married?"

"I don't really care, Nancy. I'm happy to just be making this official."

"You make it sound like we've been dating forever."

Ned shrugs. "It feels like it's been at least 80 years."

Nancy laughs. "You're a nut, and that is not gonna actually help us pick a day." She grabs a nearby calendar and tosses it at him. "So day, pick."

"Yeah, sure. Let's pick a day ten months from now that'll be ruined by some random case that pops up."

"What are you talking about?"

Ned shoots her a look. "Oh come on, Nancy. How many dates are actually successful for us? Why do you think I asked you to marry me in such a random place? I figured a planned night would be ruined for us! We can't keep a date we plan two weeks out. How are we supposed to keep a date ten months from now?"

Nancy sits for a second before nodding her head. "You're right. But what are we going to do, Ned? Not marry?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. I'm just thinking of something a little quicker."

"Like what?"

"Shot gun wedding."

Nancy's mouth drops. "Are you crazy? Bess will kill me! She's already called me at least three dozen times since the engagement. She's more excited than me!"

"Bess will forgive you. She can plan something else. Besides, she'll be angrier if you ruin her, I mean, our wedding day by a mystery."

Nancy nods. "Okay. Let's go downtown now."

"Wait, now? Why not tomorrow?"

Nancy slaps her fiancée lightly. "Before a case gets here, silly. I have a text in my inbox. If I read it, I bet it'll be a mystery."

Ned jumps up from the couch. "Okay, yeah, you're right. I get my folks. You get yours. Meet you downtown in like, what, two hours?"

"Got it."

"Oh and, Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something other than your mom jeans please."

Nancy looks down at her pants. "What's wrong with my jeans?"

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ned pulls Nancy into his arms, and the couple kiss in front of their family and friends. Nancy steps back and smiles up at her husband. "We made it, Ned. We did it."

He grins back. "Yes, we did, Nancy." Ned kisses her again before they turn to the cheers.

Family and friends hug and offer congratulations to the couple as they make their way out of the court house. Nancy and Ned walk to a car waiting outside.

"Where are you two crazy kids heading?"

"We're really not sure-"

"Charleston," Nancy interrupts her husband.

Ned turns in surprise. "Charleston?"

"Yes, Charleston. You know that text I was talking about earlier? Turns out there's this old house that's supposedly haunted by a ghost responsible for three deaths over the past twenty or so years. An old friend of the family now owns the house so I thought we could check it out."

Ned grabs her hand and hustles to the car. "Why didn't you say something? We've got to go now. You can find one of those nice hotels you always stay at that'll break the bank on the way."

"Wait! What about the reception I planned?" Bess cries. "Mom and I ordered food for everyone!"

"Ned, do you want to stay? I'm sure a couple hours couldn't hurt."

"And let those two clowns get there before us? No, thank you. We leave now."

"But, Nancy!"

Bess looks distraught, and Nancy hugs her friend. "Sorry, Bess. We have to go. Ever since these two brothers beat us to a case in Frisco, Ned's been obsessive about getting to any reported haunting first. I personally think it's because the oldest kinda had a thing for me, but he insists-"

"Nancy!"

Ned's voice rings out, and Nancy smiles at her friend. "That's my cue. I'll call you once we're settled."

Nancy races to the passenger seat and sits down beside her husband. She turns with a smirk. "Ready for this for all eternity?"

"You know it."


End file.
